The Leaves to my Stem and the Petals to my Flower
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Ivy is lonely and wants a family. She does't know how to deal with this new depression. Could she even reproduce? Will Ivy get her happily ever after? Will her recent dreams come true? OC/Poison Ivy. Please review! Reviews count towards how fast I put up chapters!


I looked down at Heath's handsome face. He should be opening his eyes any minute now. His breathing was back to normal and his metamorphosis was complete.

"Heath? Can you hear me?"

He didn't speak, or stir.

"Heath, honey?"

Still nothing. I sighed, and kissed him on the cheek. Heath and I had been together for over two years now. He was my guard back at Arkham Asylum. It was love at first sight. We instantly connected. He was just like me, red hair, green eyes, the love for plants. Everything was perfect, except he was still a human, a walking meat sack just like the others that always murdered my beloved babies. I had to change that. After we began to secretly date, I asked him if he would like to be like me, connected to nature, to the earth. He agreed, Jumping at the chance to be closer to plants. After a while of mentally and physically preparing for the metamorphosis he broke me out. And we finally did the tests. I was getting impatient. I couldn't wait to kiss him again, to see his beautiful green eyes open up and gaze at me. He was so beautiful, even more handsome then before. He had skin like mine, green with vines and leaves, red hair sparkling with pheromones and spores, bright green eyes that glowed brighter then the moon and stars. He was just completely and utterly perfect. Just what I had always wanted and wished for. I was no longer alone. My dream was coming true.

"Heath, baby, wake up."

I nudged him again, a little less gently then last time.

"Heath?"

He stirred slightly, his eyes began to flutter.

"Heath? Wake up..."

I kissed his cheek, then lips.

"Please wake up..."

He did, his eyes opened quickly, looking around the room then back to me.

"Ivy?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, It's me. Welcome back, sleepy head."

He smiled back, leaning up. "Is it...done?"

"Yes. Look at yourself."

He did, looking down at his hands then the rest of his body. "It really worked!? This is great! This is amazing!"

I laughed, helping him out of the bed. "I'm glad you're happy about it. I know I am."

He smiled, and kissed me. "I love you, Ivy, so, so much."

"I love you too, Heath."

He picked me up and twirled me around the room. "Oh I love this! This is perfect!" He sat me down, abruptly stopping.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled, eyes wide. "Nothing's wrong. I hear them, I hear the plants."

"Oh." I giggled. "You like what they're saying?"

"Yes. It's sweet. They're calling me...They're calling me daddy."

"I know. I hear them too, They call me mommy."

He smiled again. "It's like one big happy family."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, a family."

He grabbed my hand in his large ones and led me to the bed. "Let's celebrate."

I smiled, laughing as he kissed my neck. "Let's."

We both got under the covers, ripping off each other's clothes. He growled, kissing my temple, cheek, then lips and neck. "I'll always love you, Ivy. Forever and ever."

I kissed him back, giving him my answer in quick breaths, in between kisses. "I love you too, Heath. Forever and always..."

His body slid over mine, our skin touched, making me and him both shiver. This was a new feeling, different from when we ever had sex. It was better, closer. He ran his fingers through my long red hair, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. He kissed me again, more animalistic this time. The vines in our skin, stretched and moved, curling around as me and him both got even more aroused. He moaned as I licked his neck and blew into his ear. We teased each other, making each other beg, until we both couldn't take it anymore. He thrust into me, making me cry out in pleasure, he moaned slightly, kissing me again. He thrust into me harder, a puff of pheromones left him as he moaned again, mouth agape. The pheromones circled around me, caressing my skin before entering my body. I was surprised to find the feeling pleasurable. I've never experienced anything like this. It was amazing. He released into me a moment later, making me shiver and whimper at the warmth. I felt a strange tickle as he pulled out, this was also unusual. I looked down, spores of some kind I've never seen before floated around his member, and entered inside me. I moaned, arching my back. It felt like heaven, completely, pure, bliss.

He kissed me again, deeper, and even more passionate. I wrapped my legs around him, fingers entangled in his flaming red hair, arching my back again, I was still throbbing from earlier. He chuckled, and despite being tired, thrust into me again. I moaned louder, tightening my walls as he entered, this made him cry out. He started to push into me again but I leant forward as he did so, tightening my walls once more and thrusting my hips upwards, meeting his, his eyes widened, he moaned again, growling and licking my lips. I opened my mouth, he explored it, sucking and licking my tongue and bottom lip. We both finished at the same time, making it even more unbelievable. The warmth poured into me, spreading as it caressed my insides. I was in heaven.

We collapsed onto each other a minute later, exhausted, both breathing hard. Sweat poured from our bodies. He was still erect, teasing me as he let his member softly touch the inside of my legs. I whimpered, body begging for more. He kissed me again. "I can't, baby. I have no energy left."

I whimpered again, pleadingly. "Please..."

He was panting, tired and fighting his own arousal. "I...I can't..." He chuckled again. "You took all the energy out of me."

I pouted, my bottom lip jutting out. He laughed, licking it. "I want to, really I do. Believe me, I really, really do..."

I nodded, giving up with a sigh. "Ok."

He smiled, caressing my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We both fell asleep in each others arms, I dreamt I had a family with him, a baby. It was really really nice...


End file.
